A New Life
by DancingQueen11
Summary: After getting heartbroken by the guys they loved. Hinamori Amu and her friends move to America to start a new life. But once they enter their new school, old faces try to become part of their lives again. If there is a story like mine already written then it's a coincidence.
1. Characters

Hinamori Amu: 16 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia

Mashiro Rima: 16 years old. Shugo Chara (s): Kusu-Kusu

Hoshina Utau: 17 years old. Shugo Chara(s) El, IL

Yuiki Yaya: 14 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Pepe

Tachibana Maiko: 15 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Twilight, Dawn

Nakamura Amaya: 15 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Aqua

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 19 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Yoru

Fujisaki Nagihiko: 17 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Temari, Rhythm

Souma Kukai: 18 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Daichi

Sanjo Kairi: 15 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Musashi

Kazuki: 16 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Katsuo

Kazuo: 16 years old. Shugo Chara(s): Chieko


	2. Chapter 1

After the flight: No One's POV

"Yay, finally in America!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yes. Away from them," Rima muttered

"Yup, away and now to start a new life," Amu smiled. Utau, Maiko, and Amaya looked at their friends with amused faces. A month ago the guys they loved broke their hearts.

"Ok girls, I know you are all happy to live here in America, but it's going to be long," Sanjo-san said aka Kairi's older sister.

"We know, but with the help of Maiko-chi and Amaya-tan we'll be fine!" Yaya jumped.

"Yaya's right. We'll be fine. Don't worry about us," Utau smiled.

Sanjo-san smiled and nodded. They headed out the door and into the limo that Utau and Sanjo-san rented.

"Perks of being with the superstar," Amaya joked.

"Yea so better enjoy it while it lasts," Utau said. They all laughed. Being in America was already relaxing them. They got to the house Sanjo-san bought for them.

"Woah, it's huge!" Amu exclaimed.

"Wait until you see yours room," Sanjo-san smiled. All in unison they dropped their luggage and ran to find the rooms. Each door had their names on it.

In Amu's room there was a heart shaped rug to represent Ran. A spade bean bag to represent Miki and a clover TV to represent Suu. And a diamond light for Dia. Over in the corner was the house that all the Shugo Charas lived in. Amu's bed had pink with hints of blue, green and yellow on it.

In Utau's room a light hanging from the ceiling shaped like bat wings to represent IL and rug shaped like Angel wing for EL. Her bed sheet was black with microphones and a purple blanket. A picture of the whole crew hung on the wall

In Rima's room there was a rug shaped like Kusu-Kusu's hat. A TV by the window shaped like a teardrop and a light shaped like a star. Her bed was a peach color with a white blanket over

Maiko's room had a rug shaped like a moon to represent Twilight and a light hanging shaped like a sun. Her bed had a black sheets and red blanket

Amaya's room had a rug shaped raindrop and by the bed there was a nightstand with her and Maiko when they were younger. The bed was covered in blue and white sheets and blankets

Yaya's room had a rug shaped like Pepe's hat and a pacifier light. The bed was a light pink and light blue color for her baby tastes. They all ran back downstairs and hugged Sanjo-san

"Thank you!" They all exclaimed.

"No problem!" She smiled. "ok now let's unpack and get settled in. Tomorrow you guys start school,"

"Hai!" They all smiled. They went over, grabbed their bags, went to their rooms and started to unpack. Once they were done all of them gather in the living and had a horror movie marathon no matter how much Amu begged them not to

"You're cool and spicy character is slowly disappearing," Maiko said.

"Ughhh whatever I don't want to watch!" Amu yelled.

"But Yaya wants to!" Yaya smiled. Amu sighed

"Face it Amu you lost," Rima said.

"Rima!" Amu screamed. Rim shrugged and sat down on the couch. Maiko put on the movie Sadako 3D. She handed out the 3D glasses and sat next to Amaya who was sitting almost in front of the TV. During the movie all you could hear was Amu whining.

"Mouu Amu-chi! Yaya can't hear?" Yaya whined.

"Well I don't want to watch!" Amu yelled

"SHUT UP!" Amaya and Maiko shouted. The two shut up and watched the movie. At the end Amu had her head covered and was shaking.

"Movie's done. Let's go to bed!" Amaya said getting.

"We have school tomorrow," Utau said shaking Amu

"Fine," Amu pouted. They all headed to their rooms and fell asleep. Well took a while for Amu to actually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day they all got up and got ready for school.

"Amu-chan, a new school. Don't you want to change the cool 'n spicy look?" Ran asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Amu said.

"Amu, are you ok?" Miki asked.

"Yea, just thinking," Amu answered.

"About what Amu-chan?" Amaya asked. Amu sighed and shrugged

"I just have a bad feeling," Amu said.

Once they got to the school, they got their schedules and left for their classrooms.

Time skip: Lunch Time

All of them decided to sat outside on the roof for lunch. Amu still had the bad feeling.

"Ne ne Amu-chi," Yaya said. Amu looked up at the hyper girl

"Yea Yaya?" Amu said.

"Are you having that bad feeling?"

"Yea," Amu answered. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia felt the same way.

"Amu," They said. Amu looked up at her guardian charas

"Yea?"

"Y-Yoru," Miki said. Amu gave them a confused look.

"We sense other charas," Suu said.

"Pepe-chan too," Pepe said.

"Us too," The others said. The girls looked up at them and shook their heads.

"The boys are back in Japan. They're not here," Utau said.

"Utau," El whined.

"She's right," Rima muttered

"Rima," Kusu-Kusu said.

"Let's go before we're late," Maiko said. They left for their classes and went on with their lives like nothing happen.


End file.
